Pressure
by R a i n-xDrop
Summary: What happens when an amateur Rogue breaks into a fortress, fights for his life several times, recovers secret documents, and unwittingly frees a town from a tyrant in a single night?


Today my day began with a lovely bang on my front door waking me up. I still stare at the door, not wanting to get up. With a groan and a stretch, I managed to roll out of the cruddy bed I sleep on. Getting up, I yawned a bit and brought my self towards the door with some shuffles. It creaked open, as usual, yet no person stood there. Instead, I discovered by gazing down at the stone plate in front of the door, there was a small box with a note attached to it.

I grabbed the box, looking around for a sign of anybody who could have left it there. After not spotting anything, I closed the door in went back inside. Since the sun was not quite fully out yet, I had to spark a candle just to read a few letters. The words written upon the page that gazed back at me were ones I never expected to read, even in my wildest dreams.

"Dear Ryae,

If you're reading this, I assume you've also received the box of tools I sent with the letter. I need you to enter the fort at the top of the hill. In the highest room lies a locked chest with very crucial information held inside. While the task seems fairly simple, there is one thing you need to know - The stronghold is held by Defias renegades."

At that line, I dropped the arm holding the paper, letting it fall. I thought for a few seconds, pondering who could have possibly sent me the message. I cocked my head to the side, laying my eyes upon a small sheathe perched upon the wall. I walked over towards it, grabbing the hilt with one hand while holding the case with my other. With a sound of a blade rubbing against something, I drew out a small dagger. Holding it up, a beam of light from the freshly risen sun washed over the weapon, making it seem more worth than it actually was.

I took the small sheath off the wall, then examined it. It was old, battered, and worthless. I threw it across the room, where the impact of wood against wood broke the silence of the morning. Looking back down at the dagger, I clipped to my belt, which I just happened to purchase the other day. Outside my window, I heard several birds chirping. Due to the fact that my only window was located above my desk, I remembered what the letter had said about what was inside the chest. I undid the lock, and flipped the lid.

Opening it, I discovered just what I thought would be in it - Thieves' tools. Studying them, I was truly intrigued by the contents. Several keys, picks and pries, and a few other things, all laid within the box. I picked up the chest, and headed for the door, when I thought - backpack. I turned around, placed the wooden box on the desk, and opened a drawer. Shuffling around for a bit, I had thought I lost them, but soon hand felt the miniature sting the accompanies some types of metal. I smiled, and drew out a handful of gold coins. "One hundred." I uttered allowed. Dropping them on my desk, I kept one and put it in a pocket for later.

Soon, after a deep breath, and a short mental speech telling myself that nothing bad could _possibly_ come out if this whole ordeal, I headed towards the door once again. Stopping at the coat rack, I picked up a wool jacket, and then a wool cloak. After adjusting the latter, I placed my hand on the doorknob, but I hesitated. I still could not believe the events of the morning. After gulping - Maybe out of anxiety, maybe because of some other reason - I gripped the knob and turned it, letting the familiar screech of the old door fill my ears. Under my left arm I carried the tools, and with my free hand, I covered my eyes from the sun's unmercifully incandescence. After I adjusted myself to the bright light, my eyes fell upon the town. "Not too many…" I looked around before finishing, "...people out." I spotted the town shop, and walked in.

A little bell chimed and my eyes fell upon the thing I least expecting in our town - a Gnome. He was behind the counter, counting stock or something shop related. Surprisingly enough, this was my first time in the shop nearly twenty feet away from my home. On one side the wall was full of weapons of all kind - swords, axes, spears, and many more. While all looked tempting, I had to turn my attention to the section for travelers. After a few minutes of looking, I spotted a backpack perfectly suited for an aspiring Rogue. Scanning around to see if anyone was looking, I stuffed the tools into the bag, so the shop keep would not charge me extra. It sounded sneaky, but hell, am I not a Rogue?

Heading to the front of the store to pay for the backpack, I spotted a case for a map or scroll. My mind trailed back to my old, rickety shack of a home. Pretty sure I have a map stuffed in my desk somewhere. The Gnome greeted me with a hello, I waved back. "Going on an adventure, are we?" The man said, in his squeaky little voice.

It took me a few seconds to reply, but I managed to say "Not really, just…" Once again my mind drifted off, though I somehow pulled out the gold coin from earlier. Eyeing me suspiciously, the Gnome merchant accepted my gold and handed me the backpack; And with that, I was off.


End file.
